Internal Bleeding
by Vegx
Summary: El detective se despierta de una pesadilla envuelto en una confusa realidad donde se reflejara ante su otro yo BBxL


Internal Bleeding Strawberry

Notas

No les ha pasado que en un sueño se despiertan de otro sueño, bueno en este capítulo pasa algo similar

Basado en un sueño que yo tuve obviamente sin la temática sexual manejada en este capítulo.

Y por favor no quiero reviews de gente pendeja que da criticas destructivas si vas a criticar hazlo con educación por favor!!

Que me acaban de dejar un review en uno de mis fics que me enojo demasiado

Si opinas hazlo educadamente si no mejor cállense. Yo escribo lo que quiero y hasta ahí.

Bueno ahora si a leer!

Capitulo 1 Beyond My Dreams

Beyond My dreams…..

La pesadilla se repite constantemente en mi psique confusa.

Sueño conmigo…. con mi otro yo, con mi pasado el cual detesto y aborrezco.

Un pasado que solo agonía y tristeza me hace recordar….

Recordar como mi corazón se convirtió en cenizas…

Cenizas a nieve…el frio de mi corazón

Recordar tu rostro…

Para así recordar mi rostro que parece que yo mismo he perdido…

Recordar mojarme bajo la lluvia

Lluvia llevándose mi odio y tristeza

Recordar mi fecha de nacimiento

La fecha para saber que existo

_Más Allá de mi cumpleaños…._

_Beyond Birthday…._

Recordar mi nombre

El nombre….para saber quién soy yo

_Recuerda tus sueños_

Me pregunto que hay….

_Recuerda tus sueños_

Más allá de mis recuerdos

_Beyond My Memories…._

Dime Beyond….Hasta dónde puede llegar mi odio…

_Beyond my rage_

_Shh no digas una palabra más, solo quiero olvidarte…_

_Beyond…._

**Las 3:00 AM Inglaterra**

Vuelvo a despertarme bañado en sudor, con el corazón palpitante y con un amargo sabor en la boca. La cabeza la siento pesada, mis ojos cansados, fatigados por no dormir bien tantos años a causa de mis pesadillas.

Me incorporo con un poco de dificultad, mirando el reloj de mi repisa el cual muestra las tres de la madrugada, doy un resoplo de cansancio y me tallo arduamente los ojos como si así pudiera borrar de mi cabeza todas esas imágenes del repetido sueño.

Me levanto de la cama sintiendo el frio piso en la planta de los pies, me retiro mi pijama la cual se encuentra bañada en sudor y me quedo en bóxers. Empiezo a rondar por todo mi departamento como si en algún lugar de este encontrara la respuesta a todas mis frustraciones. Me dirijo hacia el mini bar y saco de él una botella de alcohol, vierto el licor de fresas en un vaso pequeño y me tomo un trago. Siento el liquido recorrer mi garganta quemándome poco a poco con ello me tranquilizo un tanto. Me dejo caer en unos de los sillones de la sala acomodándome en mi particular forma, con mis piernas hacia el pecho. Vuelvo a dar otro trago de mi vaso y miro la ciudad por los grandes ventanales del departamento. En mi mente empiezo a reflexionar el porqué de mis pesadillas. Parece ser que aunque para mi estés muerto me sigues atormentando.

Doy un resoplo de cansancio dejado caer mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, me quedo quieto por unos efímeros minutos pero la ansiedad se vuelve a apoderar de mi sistema, de mal humor me dirigió hacia mi cuarto para cambiarme.

Abro mi closet, mirando hacia todos lados para encontrar una prenda, encuentro la adecuada y me coloco una de mis playeras de manga larga blanca. Siento alivio al quitarme la pijama empapada en sudor, sin embargo, aun me siento sucio, por ello me encamino al cuarto de baño.

Abro la puerta de mal humor, y esta da un audible crujido, me acerco al lavabo abriendo la llave, rápidamente me mojo la cara con agua helada, seguido de esto me miro en el espejo, en donde mi otro yo se refleja, en donde mi rosto que parece que he perdido se muestra. Me quedo unos segundos mirándome con rabia contenida.

Mis ojos ébanos reflejándose me miran con asco, niego con mi cabeza y susurró venenosamente hacia mí mismo.

-Es que no soy yo…no soy yo….

Sé que me veo como un loco mientras me miro negando que el reflejo ante mi soy yo. Doy un suspiro cansado mientras me recargo del lavabo y vuelvo a lavar mi cara con agua. Levanto la vista hacia el espejo y mis ojos ahora se encuentran teñidos de color sangre, doy un brinco asustado retrocediendo lentamente lejos del espejo. Mi yo reflejado me sonríe tétricamente con sus ojos color rubí taladrándome, mirándome con malicia.

Mi respiración se acelera al ver como empieza a salir del espejo, esto es un sueño debe serlo debe serlo….

El malicioso ser se acerca con paso lento hacia mí, instintivamente me alejo de él hasta sentir el frio azulejo del baño chocar contra mi espalda, trato de moverme pero las piernas no me funcionan, me he quedado paralizado por el miedo, él se recarga en la pared de azulejo poniendo cada mano a lado de mi cabeza, cuando volteo estoy acorralado entre sus brazos con sus ojos sangre mirándome vengativamente.

-Te tengo L- me dice con odio, acto seguido me agarra de la barbilla violentamente, jadeo por la sorpresa, mis ojos se abren a proporciones épicas, las piernas me tiemblan, mi respiración se acelera y empiezo a murmurar para relajarme.

-Soy yo…soy yo, a que le tengo miedo si soy yo-

-No.L, no eres tu…soy yo…..- me dice sonriendo perversamente

El estomago se me revuelve, las nauseas me invaden, siento el acido quemarme las entrañas y la adrenalina se inyecta en mi sistema.

-¡TU ESTAS MUERTO!-vociferó tratando de alejarlo de mí.

En eso el cuerpo que me tiene acorralado empieza temblar y una estruendosa risa demoniaca se hace presente en el cuarto.

-quien está muerto eres tu L…..- me contesta triunfador haciendo un lúgubre énfasis en la tercera palabra, seguido de esto su mirada roja se enciende mas y siento en mi abdomen el filo de un arma atravesarme, abro los ojos en dolor y por mi garganta la sangre sube hasta que la escupo por la boca. Esta empieza escurrirse por la comisura de mis labios alargando mas la mancha de sangre que se encuentra en mi vientre, la vista se me empieza a nublar y antes de que caiga al piso mi copia me sostiene por los hombros empezándome a besar hambrientamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior con violencia haciendo que más sangre fluya de mi boca. Con una brusquedad casi animal muerde mi cuello dejando una gran macha roja, doy un ligero jadeo al sentir sus salvajes caricias en mi piel pellizcando bruscamente le piel de mi pecho ante esto doy gritos de dolor. Trato de quitarlo de mí pero él se aferra mas a mi cuerpo, me vuelve a besar introduciendo su lengua empezando a entrelazarla con la mía. Él entra en éxtasis al saborear el metálico sabor de mi sangre que sigue escurriendo aun durante el beso. Siento el extraño sabor de mi sangre mezclándose con la saliva de mi captor, que extrañamente el sabor me parece extasiante.

Se acerca más a mi siento su respiración en mi oído, su piel en la mía es como una droga que me adormece que me excita pero a la vez me asquea y repugna. Siento como desciende sus besos hasta subirme la playera mordiendo agresivamente mí ya adolorido pezón, con su juguetona lengua recorre mi abdomen entintado en sangre, lamiendo mi piel mordiéndola con sus dientes. Nuevamente trato de alejarlo con mis manos pero él me lo impide sosteniendo mis brazos por arriba de mi cabeza con su mano libre.

Me azota a la pared con violencia, golpeándome la cabeza con fuerza contra esta, mi ya aturdida conciencia se nubla más por el golpe. Sus mordidas son sustituidas por su repugnante lengua la cual empieza a lamer con fervor uno de mis pezones.

-Ahmg….Be….yond…!.-jadeo, mi mente cada vez bañándose más en la obscuridad, con la poca conciencia que me queda, en mi psique reflexiono si no es que soy un enfermo masoquista.

Después, me jala del pelo con violencia y me voltea hacia la pared azotando mi cara contra ella, la fuerza del golpe hace que me parta el labio, poco a poco siento el líquido tibio recorrer mi barbilla.

Jadeo de dolor al sentir mi labio partido, nuevamente mi copia me jala violentamente del cabello para volverme a estrellar al azulejo, caigo de golpe al piso donde él aprovecha para patearme. Siento de nuevo el líquido vital subir por mi garganta el cual expulso en un escupitajo, doy quejidos de dolor mientras me arrastro en agonía, escucho su psicópata risa mientras me patea la espalda con rudeza, me encojo lleno de dolor dando un gemido lastimero, trato de alejarme de él, pero él me vuelve a jalar hacia su persona tirándome del cabello, me azota hacia la pared con sus dos manos recargadas en mis hombros.

Me muerde como un animal salvaje el cuello a lo que yo respondo con un gemido, me sostiene del mentón con dureza para que le mire fijamente a los ojos, cuando le observo siento como mi estomago se revuelve y unas nauseas se apoderan de mí, lo miro con asco y le escupo a la cara.

Ante mi acción me golpea con rudeza el vientre justo en la herida que él previamente me había realizado, antes de colapsarme me sostengo del lavabo, en donde el asco me vence y vomito sangre junto con ácidos gástricos, empiezo ahogarme al sentir que el aire no entra en mis pulmones y toso salpicando sangre por doquier . Trato de agarrar aire pero este me es arrebatado cuando B de nuevo me azota hacia la pared para besarme salvajemente, siento su lengua recorrer mi hinchado y partido labio. Cierro la boca con firmeza para que su asqueroso órgano no penetre en mi cavidad ante esto el vuelve a encajarme el cuchillo en un costado.

-Ahhh!-

Aprovecha mi grito de agonía para introducirse en mi cavidad, me muerde adrede el labio lastimado, vuelvo a gemir de dolor, su lengua me limpia la sangre escurrida, masajeándome la comisura de mi boca, su lengua se entrelaza en la mía acariciando mi órgano, muerde mi lengua como una animal hambriento. El aire se me va de poco en poco y siento su saliva escurrir por mi barbilla mezclándose con mi sangre que continua brotando.

Finalmente se separa de mí viéndome con asco, mientras yo trato de tomar todo el aire que me ha arrebato durante el forzado beso. En eso los vértigos se apodera de mi persona , siento cada vez más que las fuerzas me abandonan, mi playera se encuentra totalmente teñida de mi sangre, me recargo más en la pared con mi espalda deslizándose dejando un camino de sangre hasta que llego al piso donde caigo casi inconsciente por la pérdida del líquido vital.

Siento la sangre escurrirme por mis desnudas piernas haciendo un rio rojo que se torna cada vez más grande.

Mi copia me mira con satisfacción, se agacha para estar a mi altura, lame mi oído con lujuria y me susurra entre dientes con ira contenida:

-Te odio…-

-Lo se…-respondo mientras le sonrío con aire despectivo y superior.

Momentos después siento un liquido recorrer mis descalzos pies, volteo hacia el suelo para ver un charco de sangre debajo de mí, me doy cuenta de que yo estoy de pie mirando a Beyond tirado en el piso desangrándose, yo con un cuchillo en la mano, mi playera bañada en sangre.

Volteo al espejo del baño viendo mi reflejo, mis ojos bañados en ira con un ligero tono rojizo, mi cara llena de satisfacción con unas sonrisa demoniaca, ante dicho hallazgo tiro el cuchillo al piso, el cual hace un ruido sordo al estrellarse contra el azulejo.

Miro hacia mis manos las cuales están manchadas en sangre, no sé si mía o de mi copia.

Confundido, pongo mis manos a lado de mi cabeza en señal de frustración, grito eufóricamente

-¡¡NO SOY YO!!!....ESE NO SOY YO!!-

Con mi puño ensangrentado golpeo al espejo el cual se cuartea, ahora veo mi reflejo quebrado con mi mirada bañada en locura, una mano ensangrentada se recarga en mi hombro y me susurra:

-Bien hecho L….-

Hoy en mi sueño volví a matar a Beyond.

-Ahhh!!-un pelinegro despierta en la madrugada londinense respirando agitadamente, con el sudor por todo el cuerpo y el corazón latiéndole a mil. En su cara una expresión de frustración y cansancio provocado por una noche en vela por culpa de las pesadillas.

Se agarra del escritorio al gritar, pues casi se cae de boca al brincar bruscamente.

-Estoy seguro de que me he quedado dormido mientras trabajaba- murmura así mismo con la mirada vacía en el monitor de su Mac.

Recarga su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, quitándose los mechones de su sudada frente dando un resoplo, alarga su huesuda mano hacia el carrito de bocadillos, al azar escoge uno.

Entres sus dedos coge lo que por la textura, L deduce que es una fresa.

La mira con curiosidad antes de comérsela, con su dedo gordo e índice la aprieta, recuerda las palabras que una vez su compañero enfermo de Wammy House le menciono:

_**Wammy House años atrás**_

-_Las fresas me recuerdan en cierto modo a ti L, pero se parecerían mas a ti si al apretarlas de estas brotaran sangre, hahaha…-comentó en un demoniaco tono burlón-una fresa con una hemorragia interna me recuerda a ti L, tan frágil, dulce y fácil de….matar…de saborear- dijo el menor dándole una sonrisa tétrica mientras en su mano apretaba la fresa con violencia hasta que esta quedara completamente aplastada.-Es una lástima que tu no puedas sangras si te aprieto con violencia L…-declaró a la par que acariciaba con su mano libre de los restos de fresa ,la mejilla de L, seguido de esto el ojirojo lame casi gatunamente la fresa aplastada con su lengua como si estuviera tratando de seducir al mayor._

_L lo mira simplemente con una cara de confusión, por supuesto que no le mostraría miedo a Beyond, con nada de gentileza y mucha rudeza retira la mano de Beyond de su mejilla._

_-No me toques Backup.-le dice venenosamente L haciendo énfasis en el sobrenombre que el asesino en serie detesta._

_Beyond lo mira negando con su cabeza- Oh Lawli lawli…cuando entenderás que no debes de llamarme por ese nombre- _

_L simplemente le mira con odio-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer __**Backup**__-_

_Beyond simplemente sonríe con satisfacción, como le encantaba sacar de sus casillas al detective-Alguien debe de bajarse de su nube- murmuró Beyond, mientras abría su frasco de mermelada, para posteriormente introducir sus dedo de manera salvaje, al hacerlo parte del dulce sale salpicado hacia la cara de Beyond y también a la de L._

_L lo miro con ira contenida, como le jodia que Beyond comiera de esa manera tan desagradable, sus métodos alimenticios eran mímicos a los de alguna clase de animal salvaje. Tratando de mantener la compostura el detective giro su cabeza hacia Beyond para reclamarle. Pero las palabras no salieron de sus pálidos labios ya que el silencio se apodero de sus palabras al darse cuenta de cómo el otro joven le observaba._

_El de ojos rubís, miraba a L con deseo, enfocándose en la mejilla de L manchada con mermelada de fresa, el asesino se relamió los labios mientras se acercaba al detective cual felino que acecha a su presa._

_-Backup. ¿Qué te suced-_

_Sin previo aviso, lamió la comisura de los labios de L, quitándole el dulce con su lengua saboreando la piel pálida de Lawliet. Deleitándose con el exquisito sabor de la piel porcelana del británico._

_L se quedó en estupefacción cerrando sus ojos al sentir la gentil caricia con el húmedo órgano, sin embargo ante tanta cercanía L se inquieta. _

_Al ser un persona sumamente anti social no sabe como reaccionar, solo se queda quieto….analizando la situación y reflexionando en su psique que acciones habían provocado a Beyond a cometer tal acto._

_Mientras tanto Beyond saborea pausadamente a L, el sabor de L es simplemente delicioso. Sabe a azúcar, fresas y pastel. Acerca más al detective, respirando el aroma del pelinegro._

_**Esto no debería estar pasando.**__ Piensa L, pero vuelve a la realidad al sentir la mano de Beyond debajo de su playera._

"_B-Beyond" jadea L en sorpresa cerca del oído ajeno, maldiciéndose internamente por gemir. El de ojos rubís sonríe para sí, no espera mas ataca la boca del pelinegro besándolo con pasión, de sus dedos se desliza el frasco, el cual cae al suelo dando un estruendo. Pero a ambos jóvenes no prestan atención y continúan con el beso que se tornaba cada vez más acalorado._

_B apretó violentamente a L de la barbilla para que este abriera la boca, al hacerlo, Beyond se introduce en la cálida cavidad de L, saborea su sabor recorriendo con su lengua, atrapando el órgano de L con la suya._

_En el cuarto solo se oyen los sonidos de dos labios chocando, saboreándose, derritiéndose, deleitándose con el sabor ajeno. Sintiendo simplemente el calor y placer que ambos cuerpos se proveen._

_Ambos chicos les faltaba el aire, pero solo se separaban por unos efímeros segundos, abrían la boca para jadear o gemir y nuevamente se besaban. L no entendía por qué hacia esto, estaba encontrar de sus principios, tal vez besaba a Beyond por que se encontraba demasiado estresado, si simplemente era por eso ¿No es así? _

_Esto definitivamente no era bueno Beyond era 5 o 4 años menor que el, ambos eran hombres por dios, sin mencionar que Birthday era su sucesor. L se da un golpe mental dándose cuenta que se ha dejado llevar por sus instintos._

_Intenta alejar a Beyond pero el menor es más astuto y tira no muy gentilmente a L al piso. Sentándose a horcajadas en el comenzando a morder el cuello pálido de menor en un lugar en particular. Mordiendo y lamiendo hasta dejar una marca de propiedad._

_Recorre con su lengua su cuello lamiendo gatunamente la definida manzana de Adán de L,llegando hasta la clavicula la cual muerde con fervor, perforando la blanca piel, saboreando el líquido vital del mayor._

_-Beyond..ahm..no deberíamos estar haciendo esto…no es correcto mhm…-declara con gran dificultad el mayor, tratando de no prestar atención a las continuas lamidas de Beyond en su cuello, L se sentía ardiendo y no se dejaría llevar por el deseo..Esto simplemente no podía ser el odiaba a Beyond. Simplemente le repugnaba ¿No era así? Entonces porque estaba sumamente excitado con los besos de su enfermo compañero._

_-Backup me estas escucha.. aaghm!- el mayor guardó silencio al sentir la lengua de Beyond, lamer juguetonamente uno de sus pezones. Ante dicho placer se muerde los labios para no gemir y cierra sus manos en forma de puño._

_El asesino muerde gentilmente con sus dientes el pezón para después lamerlo de manera circular. Con su otra mano acaricia las piernas ahora temblorosas del detective._

_Beyond simplemente no podía controlarse el sabor de L era embriagante necesitaba probar mas de esta dulce y frágil criatura._

_Aunque L fuera fuerte de carácter, Beyond sabía que no era más que una barrera para que no vieran lo débil que realmente el detective era._

_Y L cuando estaba cerca de Beyond esa barrera simplemente desaparecía. El detective no se lo podia explicar pero simplemente cuando estaba cerca de Beyond le costaba mucho más trabajo no demostrar sus emociones ¿Seria por que le tenía miedo? ¿Tal vez por que odiaba a B?_

_-B…que haces…¡N0!-musitó el mayor gimiendo._

_El menor se inclino lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de L, el detective sintió la cálida respiración del menor en su oído y dio una jadeo ahogado, con una sonrisa perversa adornando sus labios Beyond Birthday simplemente contestó:_

_-Tasting my internal bleeding strawberry- _

El pelinegro miro a la fresa con odio, como si esta fuera el día en que Backup le mencionara esas palabras, con gran enojo estrujo la frutilla en su mano.

-Eres un idiota Beyond…-dijo mientras quitaba los restos de la fresa con una servilleta.

El detective se puso en pie sintiendo el frío piso en la planta de sus pies, en completa obscuridad se encamino a los ventanales del departamento para observar las luces de la ciudad que brillaban intensamente en aquella noche londinense. Se ve como recarga su hombro en uno de los ventanales y cruza sus brazos despreocupadamente.

Suspira orgulloso y da una leve pero creída sonrisa.

-Sabes…Beyond…hoy volví a soñar que te mataba…

Notas: Bien que les pareció lo continuo o ahí muere ¿?( avísenme si hay faltas de ortografía plz)

Si es lo demasiado bueno lo continuare si no pss ahí lo dejoXD

Creo que es de los mejores fics que escrito pero no c bueno aparte aquí en FF no tengo mas que este escrito jajaja xD pero en amor yaoi tengo mas pa kien guste leer

Espero su opinión.

Sugerencia los que quieran es bienvenido

Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
